


Understand Someday

by triste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gross domestic family stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: So he goes to bed instead, breathing in the scene of the sheets laundered with love and care by Yuuri’s mom who doted over him earlier while wearing the same expression that Yuuri gives him sometimes when he thinks Yurio is being small and precious.





	

Title: Understand Someday  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
Pairing: Victor/Yuuri  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: There seemed to be a demand for it so here’s some more gross Victuuri family fluff! It sort of ties in with [Public Disturbance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8650537) and apparently resides in its own little universe somewhere with Yurio dying of embarrassment over shameless pda supportive parents. Enjoy~ <3

~~

Victor is frustrating. Not that Yurio didn’t know what already, but it really doesn’t help to have him talking about abstract crap like emotions and how he should be feeling the music with his body, whatever that means, instead of offering solid, understandable critique.

“Do *you* get what he’s saying?” he asks when he and Yuuri take five to get hydrated.

“Of course,” says Yuuri, but his opinion doesn’t count because he’s in love, and love, from what Yurio has seen of it, makes people stupid, so why would he want to skate for something like that?

“You’re still young,” Victor says, as if that actually explains the situation. “It’s okay, you’ll understand someday.”

“Well, you’re old,” Yurio retorts. “Seriously, you’re almost thirty. That’s like *ancient*. And you’re going bald.”

Yuuri leaps to Victor’s defence (Yurio knows he’s hit him where it really hurts because he doesn’t have a comeback for once), but Yurio isn’t interested in hearing how he’s gone too far or that Victor is at a sensitive age and needs to be handled with more care, so he takes his temper out on a different target.

“Why are you getting involved, anyway? You only have to look at food to put on weight.”

Yuuri gets that dead eyed look of the truly traumatised as he crumples to the ground and hugs his knees to his chest. “You’re exactly right,” he says, more to himself than Yurio, while Victor lies face down on the rink and mumbles something about wanting to become one with the ice.

Yuuko’s eyebrows are raised when she comes over to check on them, turning first to Yuuri in an attempt to bring him back to the world of the living.

“Oh, Yuu-chan,” he greets wearily. “Good morning.”

“It’s already evening,” she points out. Victor tells the ice that they should melt away together and return to nothingness. Maybe if Yurio rolls his eyes hard enough at the ceiling, it’ll send him back to Russia where all the sane people are. Yuuko takes one last look at Yuuri’s dejected figure before going into full on maternal mode. “Let’s leave it here for today, guys. Yuuri, get Victor into the onsen before he catches a cold. Don’t worry, Yurio-kun,” she adds, patting him on the shoulder. “You’ll feel better after having something to eat.”

Yurio listens to her because she’s a nice person and a good mom, and he’s not in such a lousy mood anymore when Hiroko spoils him rotten with second and third helpings of dinner, smiling at him fondly even when he spills food everywhere in his eagerness to fill his belly.

Yurio emerges to the sound of Yuuri’s soothing voice as he washes Victor’s hair, and it’s PDA as usual for them, albeit on a slightly more low-key scale as Yuuri applies emotional balm to Victor’s wounded pride.

“It’s not receding at all,” he promises. “Honestly.” He kisses the spot that Victor is most self-conscious about and shoos him over to soak in the hot water before beckoning for Yurio to take Victor’s vacant space.

“I’m fifteen, not five,” Yurio bristles. “I know how to clean myself, dammit.”

But Yuuri does it for him anyway, Yurio scowling the whole time, although he has to admit that Yuuri’s careful fingers on his scalp aren’t so bad at all. They make him warm and drowsy, enough to forget his earlier irritation, and it’s a good thing his eyelids are drooping because otherwise he’d have noticed Victor grinning at the sounds of contentment he didn’t know he’s been emitting. Yuuri, however, has more tact, and chooses not to comment on Yurio’s catlike purring, only warns him to close his eyes as he rinses him off.

Yurio claims Yuuri’s room afterwards, because he and Victor are sickeningly inseparable and can’t bear the idea of sleeping apart anymore, and because Yurio demands to spend the night in a proper bed and not the floor for once (what’s with futons anyway? Japanese people are so weird).

Bored and nosy, he sees what the bookshelf has to offer first, not that he can even read any of the novels or old college texts, so he investigates under the bed next, smirking triumphantly when his fingers close around what he’s been searching for – ha, found your porn stash– but it turns out to be posters of Victor, which Yurio throws into the trash where they belong. 

So he goes to bed instead, breathing in the scene of the sheets laundered with love and care by Yuuri’s mom who doted over him earlier while wearing the same expression that Yuuri gives him sometimes when he thinks Yurio is being small and precious.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Yurio mutters into the pillows, trying not to think how much they smell like home, because home reminds him of Grandpa, and Grandpa reminds him of how much Yurio wishes he could be there with him.

He doesn’t want to hate himself for being such a wimp so he directs his ire towards Yuuri instead, momentarily eaten up by jealousy for the one who’s so beloved, the one who has everything while he has nothing, but he can’t hate Yuuri either, not really, so he tries not to hear the soft sounds of playful laughter coming from Victor’s room, nor does he bother getting pissed off over it. 

Eventually he gives in, stomping across the hall with more ferociousness than he feels, but they’re both still clothed when he throws the door open, thank god, otherwise his blood pressure would be soaring.

“Sorry,” says Yuuri, from where Victor is tangled around him like an overly needy octopus, “were we too noisy?”

“You came here to sleep with us, right?” Victor beams, but rather than the inevitable explosion of anger, Yurio grunts out “whatever” and burrows underneath the covers.

He turns his back on Victor and rolls onto his side to face Yuuri as the lesser of two evils, but not before headbutting him first.

“What was that for?” he asks, rubbing his forehead.

“Fuck off,” Yurio says, not that he actually means it or anything, and it’s fine because Yuuri sighs like he knows full well that he’s being awkward and socially inept.

“Just say good night like a normal human being.”

Then he does that thing again with his fingers before Yurio can snark back, petting his hair with a gentleness that puts all the fight right out of him, but Victor has to spoil the moment once again because he’s a jealous prick who can’t stand not being the centre of Yuuri’s attention.

“Silly Yurio. You should have told us if you were feeling lonely.”

It takes less than half a second for Yurio to switch from somnolent to homicidal, and Yuuri has to sandwich himself in between them to prevent Yurio from strangling Victor with his own bed sheets. Makkachin finally joins in once things have calmed down again, claiming his spot on Yuuri’s chest with a happy whine.

“Makkachin, I can’t breathe,” Yuuri protests, to which Makkachin just wags his tail adoringly and smothers Yuuri some more. 

“I want to lick your face too,” Victor says.

“Don’t be so repulsive,” Yurio says, but it’s hard to be properly grossed out like he should be when Yuuri is smiling at them like they’re the most important people in his entire world (assuming he can even tell the two of them apart right now since he can’t see for shit without his glasses).

He wonders suddenly if this is what family feels like, and while Yurio has no idea what normal should be, he’s pretty sure caring about someone involves wanting to kill them when they’re being completely insufferable.

He’ll never say that out loud though, because Yuuri would probably cry and Victor would get even more annoying than he already is, so he keeps his mouth shut instead and resolves not to talk to either one of them again until morning.


End file.
